


Right Words

by The Miss Paramount (Hanamuraki)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Other, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamuraki/pseuds/The%20Miss%20Paramount
Summary: Akane goes to Takuto for some advice. Zenkichi learns that it's time to let people grow.Day 1 of Maruki Week.
Relationships: Hasegawa Zenkichi/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Maruki Week 2020





	Right Words

“Okay, Takuto, Akane is on her way to the café… I don’t really know what to tell her. I hope you can help… you’re good with words.”

“No problem, I got it from here.”

It was weird for Zenkichi to call Takuto at the café instead of using his personal phone. Something must have happened and Takuto wondered how he could be of help to Akane.

The café was filled with chatty teenagers and some adults discussing where the night will take them. He reserved Akane’s favorite table and put a small flower on it and asked one of the guys to make her favorite boba tea before she came in.

“Hello Akane!” Takuto said. “I have a table for you. Zenkichi… your dad said you will be coming in. Have a seat, please.”

Akane looked unusually mopey. She dropped her school bag and looked at a happy couple chatting on a table near the counter. Takuto noticed tears were forming in her eyes.

“What is it?” Sakuragi-kun handed Takuto the boba tea as he sat in front of her.

“It’s a boy.” She answered. She sank her head in her arms.

Takuto sighed. 

“I’m sorry. You must be very hurt right now. Do you want to talk about it?” Takuto said compassionately. 

“I don’t…” She sobbed. “Well, I do… I don’t know.” 

“Alright. I will sit here and if you’re ready, you can talk. In the meantime, I ordered some boba tea for you.”

Akane reached out for the tea. Takuto smiled.

“I don’t know how to tell my best friend I’m in love with him.”

“Ah!”

“You… you were engaged before meeting my dad, right?”

“Yes. I was. Her name was Rumi. She was great.”

“How did you tell her you were in love?” Akane sobbed, Takuto handed her a napkin. “How did you tell my dad you were in love with him?”

Takuto leaned back on the chair and looked through the window. The sun was setting with golden and orange tones.

“I’d rather not focus on what happened then, because this session is about you. But your dad did more than I. And I think you have that power in you, too.”

“Do you really think so?”

“You can shape your world the way you want. It’s a thing we all have in common… and that drive that your father has lives in you too. I don’t want to sound sappy, but, if you feel something, the best thing is to tell your feelings.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me back?!”

“Feelings will be there, Akane. They are not meant to be reciprocated all the time, but that doesn’t mean it should stop you from feeling them. Sometimes, and I know that well, numbing those doesn’t do any good.”

“I’m afraid he will just stop… talking to me. We have been friends since elementary school.” 

“If he’s your friend, he will understand.”

Akane’s sobbing became even louder.

“I wrote him a letter.”

“Writing helps you. How did you feel when you wrote this?”

“Hopeful.” She replied, simply. She sipped on her tea while the tears still fell down from her eyes.

“Hope is always a good feeling.” Takuto said gently as he adjusted his glasses.

“But how can one be certain about the outcome?”

Takuto sighed deeply.

“When Zenkichi… your father and I met there were nights in which I couldn’t shake him off my head. I barely even knew him. I didn’t know what would happen or if something would happen at all. In Tokyo… I just wanted to make sure all my plans and… everyone's plans were facts instead of just that: plans.” Takuto smiled fondly. “Some common friends of ours showed me that it’s not always possible to have one and you have to learn from that.”

“Huh?”

“It’s okay if you don’t have a plan all the time.” Takuto smiled. “Sometimes we don’t have a plan at all. If you just want to say something, say it. You don’t need to have a perfect map of where and when things will have to happen.” He stopped and winked. “But if you want our help, we can keep this table booked for you and we can make something special if it works out and if it doesn’t.”

“Do you think I should give it a try?”

“It’s yourself who you need to ask.” Takuto said. “Say the things you need to say when you feel ready.”

Akane took her boba tea and stood up. She wiped her tears as she saw Zenkichi approach the store. 

“Anyway, before you go, care for a snack?” Takuto presented her with some snacks that he had gotten from a store earlier that day. Most of them had some cute mascots and that’s why he decided to buy them. “I always offer snacks whenever I give someone advice. You can take them all if you want.”

“Thank you, Maruki san.” She said, taking the two she liked the most.

“Just call me Takuto.”

“Okay, Takuto!” She said. “I will tell my dad I have something to do. I will see you later. Can I see you later to talk about this?”

“Of course! You know I’m always around.”

As Zenkichi walked into the store, Akane ran out and yelled:

“Sorry, dad, I don’t have a plan! I will be home for dinner!”

“What on earth…?”

“Leave her be, old man.” Takuto said, kissing him on the cheek. “She needed someone to talk to about something.”

“Who are you calling old man?” Zenkichi elbowed him on the ribs and then returned the kiss. “You’re like 35.”

“Yeah yeah. Do you want some coffee? Are we doing something tonight?”

“Yes, coffee would be good. It was a long day.”

“It’s almost over. And you’re here.” Takuto said. “It’s okay if we have no plan.”

***

A week after that, Zenkichi and Takuto were talking at the store while Takuto lovingly wrapped some takeout orders. After finishing decorating a small tart, he looked at Zenkichi.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know… I like to see you working.”

“It’s unfair, I never see you working.”

“It’s annoying, I’m always in a terrible mood.” 

“I don’t care. Would a kiss make it more annoying?”

“If you were there, for sure.”

Takuto leaned over the counter and kissed Zenkichi softly. He heard a loud sigh from two teenage girls.

“Captain Hasegawa is the luckiest guy in Kyoto.” They said.

“Most of the time he is really annoying, don’t buy that pretty face.” Zenkichi said with a smile.

Takuto smiled and waved the girls off after packing their orders. He saw Akane and a boy he had never seen before getting close to the store.

“Takuto! Hello!” Akane said, happily. “I’m sorry for not calling earlier to see if you were available.”

“That’s perfectly fine.” He answered.

“And who’s this?” Zenkichi asked.

“Dad… Takuto… He is… This is Takano Yoshiyuki. He is… my boyfriend.”

Two different expressions came from Takuto and Zenkichi at the same time.

“Congratulations!”

“WHAT?”

“I told him what I felt and now… we are having a date.” Akane blushed while Takano tried to avoid Zenkichi’s piercing stare.

“Well, congratulations, Akane. Takano-kun, welcome to the family!” Takuto said, noticing Zenkichi’s face. “Why don’t you guys have a seat and find something to order while I talk to your dad?”

“Sure, Takuto… thank you.”

Takuto handed them two menus and sat Zenkichi on a chair.

“Hasegawa Zenkichi, what is it?”

“Akane is just a girl!” Zenkichi said. “And she is dating that boy.”

“You know this day will come and you had plenty of time to realize that.” Takuto said. “Now, fix your face and be happy and supportive of your daughter.”

“But she’s just a girl…”

“And don’t you remember how she was completely accepting of our relationship? Despite the fact I was a complete stranger to your family.” Takuto said, more seriously. “You have to give her more credit.”

“But what if he…?”

“We’ll see what happens. We’ll be there to support her. We don’t always need a plan.”

“But…”

“I will go back to them. You will fix your face and you will support your daughter, Zenkichi.”

Takuto returned to Akane’s table to take their order.

“Have you two made your mind about what to order?” Takuto said. “Akane really likes the boba tea from here, if you wanted a suggestion. Also Sakuragi kun made an extraordinary apple pie, although I don’t know how one can make apples taste so good.”

“I will have a taro frappe and some of that pie.” Takano said almost whispering. “And for Akane, can you bring her what she likes the most and her favorite cake?”

“Absolutely!” Takuto smiled. “Anything else?

“Is Hasegawa san mad at me?”

“Hmm. I sure hope not. I will fix this, I’ll be back with your orders and with Zenkichi.”

Akane looked away and blushed. 

Back at Zenkichi’s table, Takuto gave him a serious look. 

“You’re gonna go there and talk to them like a normal father. He likes your daughter. You should be happy for her.”

“But she’s too young!” Zenkichi whined.

“Yeah, but she can start making her own decisions.” Takuto said. “Like Ren showed us.”

“Yes. Ren.” Zenkichi stared back at Maruki. “I hate when you have a point.”

“Now, go there. I have other tables to look at.”

Zenkichi stood up and walked to Akane’s table and awkwardly sat down. After an hour or so, Takuto noticed that the three of them were laughing together. When Akane and Takano finally left, Takuto insisted they took their snacks with them.

“I hate it when you’re right.” Zenkichi said, helping Takuto clean up and close the store. “But I love you, because you bring out the best in me.”

Under the starry skies and the cold night, they shared a kiss and the last of Takuto’s snacks on the way home.


End file.
